now_i_am_unbreakablefandomcom-20200213-history
Jeffry Matthew
'Nicknames' Jef, Fry, Dale, or Matthew 'Early Life' Jeffry is the youngest quad born to Lilian Matthew and Daryl Todd. But in the grand scheme of five boys he's the youngest child. Jeffry's father isn't really in the picture. Hasn't been since the boys were babies. Simply because Lilian and Daryl couldn't make it work after Mason was adopted. They'd been on the same page as each other to that point. Actually Daryl suggested adopting Mason. Jeffry doesn't understand and tries not to worry about it. Instead he played around with his brothers. Lilian had to deal with raising five boys at the same time. Two of them were identical. So there were discipline issues. Well until Uncle Blaine stepped in. Jeffry and his brothers have different personalities. Jeffry likes music. He's always been tinkering around with music. That and playing jokes on his mother with Morgan. 'Ranch Life' Jeffry has always helped out around the Ranch since he was old enough to do so. It's become his family business as much as it's the Braddock's. Of course he was totally envious of Scarlett Braddock when she got to go do Thor with the horses. The flip-side is that Tom Hiddleston does come to the Ranch to visit. There is a little hero-worship going on. Jeffry and his brothers get along famously and help each other out. They sometimes also cover for each other, but mom always finds out. Especially if she gets that call from the police station. Jeffry and his brothers go to college. The quads all share a room with Mason being right next door. The brothers stick together and drag each other into sports. Dean, James, and Mason do both lacrosse and marching band while Morgan and Jeffry do football, lacrosse, and baseball. Lilian has been to every game they play at. The boys want to support their mother and take care of her. She's been really good. Jeffry is more of the practical joker of the boys with Morgan. When the boys aren't at school they're at the Ranch. They're there to help. Especially after Andy's fits where he's attacked the Ranch. They're there to patch it back up and make it better. Dean's been working with the horses more. You never know when another movie deal could come up. 'Personal Life' Jeffry is the baby of a set of quads, and the youngest child of five boys. Jeffry's mother is Lilian Matthew and she's raising the boys on her own. Their father isn't in the picture, but he sometimes shows up. Dean, James, Morgan, and Jeffry's names turn into other names. James Dean, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, and James Morgan. Course Lilian spelled Jeffry differently then the actor's but that's what their names break down to. Jeffry cares about Mason just as much as if he was his full-blooded sibling. Jeffry likes music and plays when he gets the chance. Siblings: Mason Matthew (Adopted Brother) James Matthew (Brother) Dean Matthew (Brother) Morgan Matthew (Brother) Category:Wrestling OC's Misc Family